Immortus
Immortus is a General of the Tolmekian Empire; a man who's more machine than flesh, as various devices keep him alive. He has managed to seize control of Genbu, the Spirit King of Water in the wastelands of the Valley of the Wind and the Toxic Jungle. Characteristics *'Name': General Immortus *'Age': Unknown *'Hair': White *'Eyes': Dark Brown *'Likes': Getting his way, control and power *'Dislikes': Losing control and power, not getting his way, being outsmarted, anyone hurting his sons *'Family': 3 sons Background Rise to Power Immortus was a veteran of Tolmekia and a hero of the Wars. He formed a small brigand gang terrorizing the people after the fall. His gang included henchmen from Japan as well as slaves. With each battle the gang grew stronger by slaughtering the leaders of other gangs and taking the women. With that, his idea of bringing back society willingly took a dark turn. Eventually he and his gang entered the wasteland of the Toxic Jungle, where he would learn about a massive aquifer plant later known as The Citadel. Learning of the Citadel Out in the wasteland, Immortus spotted a group of rogue Pagite officers killing a group of people. He sent out a war party that found a survivor with knowledge of the location of a massive aquifer built into a series of natural stone pillars in the wasteland, sitting on a lake of fresh water. After learning about the location of the aquifer, Immortus tried to bargain with its inhabitants, wanting to trade the captured women for water. His offer was turned down and his gang was attacked. He decided to look for water elsewhere. Conquering and Taking the Citadel Afterwards, Immortus decided to sneak into The Citadel and take it over. He strapped a rope to a Bug that was going to climb up the wall and allow the gang to climb it. The Bug was reluctant to climb at first so one of the members of Immortus's gang cut off his own finger and tied it to a stick hanging in front of the Bug's head to encourage the reptile to climb up. The Bug eventually made its way up and the attackers climbed up the rope at night. The remaining gang members on the ground started an all-out assault and while the aquifer defenders were busy shooting them from atop a surprise attack came from the people who climbed up. As Immortus's men were attacking up top, the defenders retreated to another tower and blew up the pipes connecting the towers. Immortus's plan was foiled. The gang started to count losses. As they were doing so it came to their attention that there was a fight inside the main tower. Becoming a Legend As the day went on the main tower started to burn. The gang on the ground thought someone made it inside that tower. But then they saw familiar members hung from the top one after another. On the third day the band underneath lost all faith and decided to leave. But then, Immortus appeared. He was immediately dubbed "Immortal" or 'Immortal Immortus' by his gang. The Immortus Empire The harshness of that world blurred the edges of reality. People worshiped Immortus like a god. Meanwhile Immortus rebuilt the aquifer into The Citadel and scoured the land for resources. He reclaimed an abandoned Oil Refinery up North and used it to produce gasoline for his armada. Dubbed Gas Town it was run by a captured fat man who tipped Immortus about the location of the aquifer and he became known as The People Eater, reckoner human calculator. Immortus refurbished the abandoned lead mine and turned it into The Bullet Garden under the rule of his former comrade mate, known as The Bullet Man. Personality Immortus displays many traits typical of cult leaders and dictators. He is a tremendous public speaker, delivering lofty speeches to elicit fealty from his subjects. He regularly demonstrates his control over The Citadel's resources, constantly reaffirming his dominion over the population. He commands a horde of fanatical warriors who worship him and follow him without question, even going so far as to sacrifice their lives for his every whim. In turn, he offers them the promise of eternal life with him in Valhalla. Despite his totalitarian nature, Immortus does seem to have a altruistic side. He sincerely believes that he is doing right by society within The Citadel: by rationing the water, growing and distributing crops, capturing "blood bags" (enslaved individuals used as blood donors) for medical use, and by implementing a "breeding program". He has a great affection for the females he captures to 'seed', but treats them as objects rather than people, referring to them as his "treasures". He considers the females ungrateful for what he apparently sincerely considers to be generosity. He seems to think his keeping the females he finds prisoner as sex slaves is truly what's best for them and thinks of them as spoiled when they verbally rebel. Skills/Abilities Gallery Voice Actor Hugh Keays-Byrne Trivia *Immortus was inspired by concepts of Darth Vader and Immortan Joe from the film, Mad Max:Fury Road. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Generals